The Wielder of the 5 Great Powers
by ENDL
Summary: The Fourth Shinobi War has had a devastating effect on the world. Now our favourite teenagers - Naruto, Shikamaru, Hinata and Lee - must reach their potential to spot it. Pairings undecided. Estimated to be over 100k words. Super strong, Story will mostly revolve around naruto but also his friends. rated T just to be safe.


**The Wielder of the Five Great Powers**

_Chapter 1: The Five Powers_

**Authors notes:**

**This chapter is quite a short chapter – mainly because I didn't want to add in any unnecessary events to the 'introduction' or dress it in any way.**

**I have more explanations on the story down –after the story.**

"_tailed beast speaking_"

"any other person speaking"

**About the story:**

**The Fourth Shinobi War has had a devastating effect on the world of ninja. Now our favourite teenagers must reach their potential to spot it. How will Naruto, Shikamaru, Hinata and Lee respond when they are sent back in time to preve****nt the Fourth Shinobi War? What will they do when they meet people – once dead – and show their friends their new power? What happens when you send 4 of the strongest ninja alive back in time to their 12 year old bodies? Pairings mostly undecided. Estimated to be long story (over 100k words). Super strong but not godlike (yet)**

* * *

A barrage of wooden kunai whizzed past the jonin fighting the spiral zetsu. The jonin didn't think once about the kunai that has missed them by so much, they just let out a sigh of relief that the spiral zetsu missed. But what they didn't know was spiral zetsu had not. The wood jutsu user licked his lips and smiled as the kunai headed for a sole female ninja behind the army. Spiral Zetsu could sense a dark chakra leaking from the woman, a purplish chakra. She certainly seemed like a much more worthy opponent than these elder ninja.

Hinata saw the wooden kunai coming towards her. She slowly closed her eyes. "Byakugan," she yelled out as she felt the veins erupt below her eyes and saw the world in an entirely new perspective. She then pinpointed the 8 kunai that were actually going to hit her, and straightened her palms which were now covered with dark purple chakra. Then with a force 1000 times stronger than her own, she sent the kunai flying back to where they came from – her incredible accuracy was courtesy of her byakugan.

Then, she slowly felt her power drain. She looked at the kunai, she had rejected, as they penetrated all of spiral zetsu's defences, except his last. She bit herself as the zetsu simply went intangible and the kunai simply flew through him. The world around her began to spin, as she began to collapse. The last thing she saw was a glimpse of black and grey before everything went black.

* * *

_In a certain mindscape_

* * *

Hinata was a strong minded woman – she was not one to collapse or faint under normal battle circumstances. So she knew something was different as she wondered around what appeared to be clouds. Eventually she saw the backs of three figures in the distance and she realised that these were friends and not foes. Nara Shikamaru, Rock Lee and Naruto Uzumaki were the last of the Konoha 11, other than her. She tried to shut out the memories of what had happened to the others

The war had gone on far longer than they had anticipated. It had been at least a month of fighting Juubi Madara, Spiral Zetsu and Black Zetsu and they hadn't made any real advancement. Most of their strongest ninja –Obito, the shodaime Hokage, the nidaime Hokage, the yondaime Hokage, Naruto and Sasuke had all been subdued. But now she was seeing Naruto, in this mindscape, alive and well.

When she was about 20 metres away from the trio – she called out to them. "Naruto, Shikamaru, Lee – where are we?" she yelled. All three of them turned around and started walking towards her. After the customary greetings – Naruto started to explain the situation.

"Well, we don't know where we are, we don't know why we're here and we don't know how this happened. All we remember is falling unconscious and then somehow finding each other against great odds," he explained in a casual velvet voice.

Then, the clouds around them began to vibrate violently. White walls erupted from the ground the surround the group as a fifth human was revealed. Or at least they thought he was human. He wore a cloak just like Naruto's when Naruto went into Kurama mode. His eyes were white, the group presumed that he wielded the byakugan.

The man then began to speak in a velvet voice "I am Hamura Otsutsuki, son of Kaguya Otsutsuki, brother of Hagoromo Otsutsuki. I am the father or the founding leaders of the Uzumaki clan and the Hyuga clan, uncle of the founding leaders of the Senju clan and the Uchiha clan. I have summoned you here – because you four can stop this war, and end it."

Both Hinata and Naruto looked at each other as they realised what this meant. They realised that the Hyuga clan and the Uzumaki clan were distant relatives. Naruto also realised what his forefathers had meant when they said the Senju and the Uzumaki shared a strong bond.

"You children think that this war was created by orchestrated by Madara, so he could launch the world into the infinite Tsukuyomi. However the motives behind this war are much more devious. The real conductor is Kaguya Otsutsuki, my mother, and I fear that she want to kill everyone with or without chakra and turn them into her subjects. I know you believe my mother was good – and she was – but eventually without proper guidance, all things sway from their path. My mother hated evil – and so to get rid of it all – she invented the zetsu – a selfless creature that did its masters bidding. She believed turning every living thing into the zetsu would bring about peace."

No one dared to interrupt the man who was speaking. They could sense that he was of great importance – and that he was trying to warn them of great danger. But the knowledge that someone was manipulating even Madara sent a shock over their body. Lee, just stared at the man, open mouthed, he hadn't even accepted that this was real yet.

"I know this because my mother has done this previously but my brother and I were able to stop her. Now I fear, our physical bodies have passed away. But we live on in our descendants. Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuga Hinata, Rock lee and Nara Shikamaru – you are the last living descendants of my brother and I – who's will hasn't been corrupted. Unfortunately, there is no Uchiha representative living – whose will hasn't been manipulated by my mother. And I fear, without the power of all of the 5 powers used to defeat my mother before, you cannot defeat my mother."

"umm, Haruma-sama – 5 powers?" Lee hesitantly asked the question that was on all of their minds.

"The 5 powers consist of the 4 powers my mother had plus the power of the normal humans. Each of you represent the power we used to defeat her as do your clans. Naruto – of the Uzumaki clan has been gifted with the special pure chakra, or the spiritual energy, that my mother had. Hinata – of the Hyuga clan, has been gifted with the byakugan, the natural power my mother was born with. Rock Lee – relative of the Senju clan, has been gifted with the body, or the physical energy, that my mother had. And Nara Shikamaru – of the Nara clan, has been gifted with something that my mother didn't have. He has been gifted as the representative of normal humans – the representative of their will – that we abided by when we defeated mother. Although, it may not seem like much – it was the power of that representative's will – that kept us from becoming corrupt – that told us what was right, so it is important that you listen to him to make sure you do not become corrupted with power yourself."

The others looked at Shikamaru. They had always listened to him, since he was naturally the smartest. They were still a little confused – but they got the general gist of what Haruma was telling them. They were the unnatural powers of this world and they needed to listen to a representative of the normal humans of the world – to make sure that they didn't go corrupt with their power like Kaguya did.

"The fifth power is the only power not present, the power of the Uchiha, who inherited the juubi's eye, it ultimate power. I am disappointed to say that there is no living Uchiha left who hasn't become corrupted already. This is what my mother wanted – without an Uchiha you cannot defeat her. However it is not impossible to acquire an Uchiha."

The 4 teenagers became even more confused – hadn't Haruma just said that there is no living Uchiha who hasn't become corrupted.

"With my remaining power, I can send you four back in time, far enough so you can reach an Uchiha who isn't corrupt yet. Your job, is to make sure that Uchiha remains uncorrupted – and make sure he helps you defeat Kaguya."

All of them nodded, making sense of what he was trying to get across.

"I will give each of you a gift – that will help you become stronger but it is important that you do not let the world find out about time-travel. It has never been done before – so I'm guessing that the limit of people you can tell is about 9. Go above 9 people and it can have catastrophic consequences – not only affecting you but your whole reality. Plus, only tell people that you can really trust, and that can help you. If someone with ill intentions finds out about the future – it can also have catastrophic consequences."

They took note of everything Haruma was saying.

"Finally, I cannot transport you back in time like this. All four of you need to be together physically, not just mentally," Haruma finished before disappearing. The last memory the group had of him were his cold-white eyes.

Hinata, Shikamaru and Lee watched as their bodies disappeared from this mindscape and reappeared in the physical realm. Only Naruto stayed behind.

"Uzumaki Naruto. You are the chosen one who will save this world," a voice from behind him came, contradicting everything Haruma had just said "There is something I must tell you about my brother."

Naruto became even more confused – didn't Haruma say that they would NEED to work as a team to defeat Kaguya – and now Haruma's brother was saying that he alone was the chosen one who would eventually save this world. But that didn't make sense – unless saving the world and defeating Kaguya weren't the same thing. Then he made a distinction – Haruma's brother….. – Haruma's brother was the Sage of Six Paths, God of Shinobi.

Naruto heard footsteps from behind him, gradually becoming louder and louder. Were these the footsteps of the Sage of Six Paths, it had to be.

* * *

_On the battlefield of the Fourth Shinobi War_

* * *

Lee woke up right next to Hinata and Shikamaru. Naruto was nowhere to be seen however – then Lee remembered that Naruto had been fighting Madara while they had been fighting the Spiral Zetsu. He saw the Sandaime Hokage in front of them, blocking wooden objects at amazing speeds.

The Sandaime Hokage also noticed that the three last Konoha surviving members of their generation woke up. "What happened, all of the sudden, you three collapsed," he said in the old croaky voice that the teenagers remembered from their childhood.

Hinata was the first to speak, or scream "NARUTO, WHERES NARUTO, WE HAVE TO FIND HIM QUICKLY." Hinata's hair had been messed up by lying of the floor for so long – but she was no Ino or Sakura, and didn't mind.

"Hinata-chan, Naruto-kun is fighting Madara, it's much too dangerous for you to intervene – their powers… are extraordinary.

"I'm sorry sandaime-sama but we really have to get to Naruto right now – the whole war may depend on it," Shikamaru supported Hinata. The Sandaime knew Shikamaru pretty well, he knew him well enough that he wouldn't risk his life if it wasn't of utter importance – and he also knew the boy was smart.

The sandaime left out a small "fine" before giving them his best advice, and continuing to block wooden objects being thrown at the ninja army. Shikamaru had always liked the sandaime, even if he didn't show it – and he liked that the sandaime hadn't asked for any justifications before allowing them to leave.

"Byakugan," Hinata yelled out – activating her bloodline. She was reminded of the real meaning of war. She saw ninja, some of whom she knew, hiding under trenches – some of them impossibly asleep – because it was their shift to. She saw other ninja, out on the open grounds, grovelling in the mud and dirt – desperately sending their strongest techniques to the Spiral Zetsu. Some of the techniques made it through the enemy's billion defences but those techniques were proved worthless as they just went through the zetsu.

She saw other ninja who used mental techniques, trying all they could to effect the spiral zetsu in some sort of way. But none of their efforts worked, because either spiral zetsu was out of range, or their attacks didn't affect a zetsu's state of mind. Then she saw the worst of all, explosions engulfing entire trenches killing many. She saw ninja being pierced by wooden weapons, their blood coating the ground and their fellow ninja. She was horrified once again.

"Hinata…Hinata….HINATA," she was broken out of her trance by Lee's and Shikamaru's yelling.

"Shikamaru, Lee – its so horrible – 100's of ninja are dying – its so horrible," she cried out, tears were beginning to form in her eyes.

"Hinata-san there's no use worrying about them right now. There's one way to stop this and you know how – use your byakugan to lead us to Ruto," lee said in his mellowed voice. War had changed him from an enthusiastic freak to a much more reserved, calm guy. Some would argue that the change wasn't for the better.

Lee himself was reminded of Gai-sensei's last words – after he had opened the eighth gate "lee, never ever change." But this was not the time to worry about that now.

Hinata gasped as she saw the seals spiral zetsu was forming. She had seen this before, he was about to use the 'Wood Release: Several Thousand Hands' jutsu. "Shika, Lee RUN," she yelled as she began to run behind them – in the general direction of Naruto. It was torture for her – she could hear spiral zetsu massacring the ninja but she couldn't do anything about it, she couldn't even turn around.

* * *

_In Obito's Dimension_

* * *

Naruto stared at Obito, wide-eyed. He noticed that he was still physically in the 'kamui-dimension'. To Obito's right was a dead Sakura. It had been hinted that Sakura was dead because she wasn't in the mindscape with the rest of them – but as they slowly listened on to Hamura's explanation on why they were there – he slowly began building up hope that Sakura was actually alive - Only for his hope to be shattered.

But he could still save her he could still save everyone by going back in time. His silent thoughts were interrupted by Obito's muffled voice. "She died shortly after Gai died, while she was trying to protect Kakashi and the others. She kept her hope up until the end," Obito explained "I've been nursing you since. Just under a month has passed since you passed out – in that time almost everyone has died trying to fight Madara and releasing the bounded hokage. This pattern of someone dying to release the hokage has been happening over and over – until even Kakashi died." Obito looked to his right, in the distance was the body of the still-Kakashi.

"However, I was able to give you the chakra of Gyuki, Shukaku and Yin-Kurama – which I suspect helped you heal. Naruto took note of 'gyuki' and 'Yin-Kurama' – which meant both his reanimated father and his kumo-teacher were dead. Winning this war was useless now – too many people died, they needed to start anew.

"Obito-san do you think you can transport me back to the other dimension?" Naruto asked as politely as he could – without sounding too rushed. He didn't want Obito to catch onto their plan – just in case he wasn't included in their limit of 9 people.

"Naruto no, I'm sorry but your our best hope in this war – and you haven't even fully recovered," Obito replied. His reply infuriated Naruto but at the same time Naruto could understand why Obito refused to.

"Then, I need you to do something for me. I need you to bring back some of my friends – Their names are Shikamaru, Hinata and Lee. Hinata is a hyuga….," Naruto had begun before he was cut off.

"Shikamaru, Hinata and Lee – don't worry I know who they are. I….. I made sure to do my research on the kyubi jinchuriki's friends when I was Tobi," Obito responded with a bit of regret and shame mixed in with his tone.

Naruto observed as the man he once thoroughly hated fulfilled, perhaps, one of the most important roles. Now he had the chakra of all the tailed beasts, perhaps they would travel back in time with him.

* * *

_On the battlefield of the Fourth Shinobi War_

* * *

Lee, Hinata and Shikamaru made their way to the place Naruto had been last seen, only to find that he wasn't anywhere to be found. All Hinata could find with her byakugan was amazing destruction everywhere – and the hokage trapped by chakra receivers similar. She couldn't see Madara anywhere but realised he was probably regaining his energy after his numerous fights with the legendary hokage.

"Dammit, even if Naruto were dead, or considered dead – his body would have to be somewhere. Unless… unless he is in Obito's dimension," Shikamaru concluded as the three hid well away from the hokage, just in case Madara was still lurking around.

However their attempt at hiding was proven useless as Hinata screamed once again "Shikamaru, Lee RUN." All of them ran in different directions – and in between them a huge explosion engulfed the plain. Lee was the only one who was fast enough to properly get away from the explosion – while Shikamaru covered himself in Shadows and Hinata used an earth justu to shoot her underground.

But even with their protection, the explosion was just too overwhelming and it seared Shikamaru's bare skin. Hinata was much luckier to get away with mild burns to her hands and face. Slowly both of them undid their jutsu as Lee came running back to help them. Lee was shocked to see Hinata hurt, knowing that the earth jutsu had sent her well over 50 metres below the ground. However he was horrified to see Shikamaru as he slowly unravelled his shadows.

"Lee, don't worry about Shikamaru – I'll help him up, you have to distract Madara though – HES HERE," she commanded the second oncoming of Konoha's green beast. Whilst Lee looked around for the apparently invisible Madara, Hinata helped the toasted Shikamaru up and they began to limp their way – away. Lee undid 5 gates and went into his favourite taijutsu stance.

"Come on Madara. I will fight you with the same passion as my master did. I will re alight the fire out of my master's burning ember of YOUTH," the green shinobi yelled. Surprisingly, this changed Madara's mind. If someone thought they were worthy enough to fight him, then they deserved a chance.

'Fire release: Great Fire Destruction,' Madara whispered has he formed the tiger handseal. Lee turned around just in time to see Madara casting a Fire jutsu – probably the great fireball technique. Lee anticipated the range of the technique and jumped to a safe distance. A smile came across Lee's face, he had successfully dodged MADARA's attack. Then his eyes widened as he saw the fire expand across the ground and then catch him off guard. As quick as he could – he jumped out of the fire onto higher – MORE barren ground.

He tried to extinguish the flame – but it had unique properties for some reason. Then he watched as Madara summoned away the flames. "Why did you do that – we are opponents – I do not need your mercy," Lee gasped as he slightly felt the afterburn. He had trained his body to take much more than fire – that wasn't normal fire. Plus he was in the gates mode.

"Well it wouldn't be very sporting of me to not even give you a fighting chance – in a fight," Madara grinned – he was an ultimate being "Since you are such a young descendant of Konoha I'll even let you hit me. So go ahead hit me."

Lee didn't like this, Madara was so confident. Lee prepared one of his strongest moves – the reverse lotus. His veins began to rupture as he had suffered so much damage whilst in the fifth gate. Then he performed his move precisely – pretending not to know that his opponent was the great Madara Uchiha.

As he executed the final kick, he saw the state of body and mind Madara was in. He couldn't believe it, he hadn't effected Madara at all. He poured all of his remaining strength into his final kick which sent Madara flying even further – before he himself fell to the floor. The fall from that height would've normal killed a normal NINJA – if they didn't have anything to land on or break their fall.

The air was filled with a giant thud as the both of them fell to the ground. The barren land cried because of the injuries it had just suffered. Lee couldn't even bring himself to stand back up. He had put too much power into the move. After not hearing anything for a full minute – he deduced that Madara had probably fainted from his attack. But then he hesitated – that was too easy – Madara had even survived Gai-sensei's 8-gate moves.

His hope perished as he heard footsteps coming towards him. "Young boy – you have so much potential. It's a shame that you've lost your teacher. But don't worry – in the infinite tsukoyomi you'll be able to meet your teacher again," Madara said as he finally appeared on top of the boy. Impossible, Lee had been defeated by his own moves recoil – and yet his opponent looked like he had suffered no damage. The last thing Lee saw was Madara's blackened hand and widened eyes before everything became white.

Lee's eyes took some time to adjust to the light, before he saw four figures in front of him. He recognised 3 of them to be his future time-travel companions. "Lee are you okay? Are you prepared?" a hurt Hinata said as she still supported the almost unconscious Nara.

Then Lee recognised the fourth person. It was Obito. They were in his Kamui dimension right now. Slowly he made sense of what must've happened. Obito-san must've teleported him here at the last moment. Then he remembered his fight with Madara and began to hyperventilate. "NARUTO….. MADARA….. WE CANNOT DEFEAT… HIM….. EVER," he yelled at the strongest member of his group.

"Lee, keep calm. We can talk about this later. Don't worry," Naruto replied making gestures in a motion that calmed a baby down. Then something peculiar happened. Naruto's gesturing hands faded for a split second. Then his whole body faded for a second. Then the other's bodies started fading out and back. He looked at his own hands – and they were acting like the rest of his comrades'. Slowly, slowly their bodies began spending more time faded out then actually there.

Obito looked at the teenagers. What were they trying to pulling? What were they doing? "I guess because we're finally all together, its started," Naruto said before disappearing completely – with the others. Obito was left alone in his barren lifeless world surrounded by corpses. He opened his mouth to ask a question but he seized to exist.

Everything seized to exist. Nara Shikamaru, Hyuga Hinata, Rock Lee and Uzumaki Naruto - by just travelling back in time had changed the future and hopefully for the better.

_**End of Chapter**_

* * *

**I hoped you liked it. I'm sorry if the paragraphing is a bit off – since I'm writing the story on my phone – but I'll check the final version and fix it (if it hasn't already been fixed). The rest of the chapters as well as this – won't have such bad paragraphing.**

**As I said earlier – feel free to post questions in your reviews – and I'll answer them at the beginning of every chapter.**

**As I also said earlier – I'm sorry about the tone and pace of this chapter. This chapter was basically setting up the whole story – so I needed to make it a bit serious and use excessive and corny dialogue. I promise you – once we get into the story it'll be much more fun and relaxed.**

**If you guys want a brief explanation on what has happened in the war – and what exactly happened just then – I'll do that in the next chapter because I do understand I made it a bit 'muffly' but that's only because there are a lot of mysteries that happened in that month of non-canon wartime that will arise in the future.**

**I promise the writing will be better in the 'actual' chapters of the story. Right now I was simply just stating everything that happened because of I wanted the premise to be clear.**

**I have already written the next chapters – and will be uploading them in the next day or so (future chapters will be about 5,000-10,000 words.**

**As for the romance seekers or romance haters – there will be mild romance in this story but that's only because I believe its unrealistic for Naruto and his gang not to have romance in their life – (I mean they're teenagers for godsake). However – the main aim of this story is for it to be fun and mysterious so don't expect too much romance (and yes even the elder generation will be involved).**

**Oh and I didn't use any Japanese in this chapter (or at least I don't think) because I needed the premise to be clear. I am someone who does use Japanese in their manga fan fiction – but I will post the meanings of the Japanese at the end of every chapter (including the name suffixes).**

**Also sorry about my other stories – I've decided to drop them since they hardly fit in with the current canons ultimatum power. If anyone wants to adopt the stories just pm me – and Ill tell you what I had originally planned to do with each.**

**Be sure to review – I don't mind constructive criticism as I'm only writing fan fiction to improve**


End file.
